1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insecticide transpiration cartridge, comprised with an annular hollow structure attached with blade portions, and capable of transpiring insecticide in the case of accommodating granular chemical-impregnated materials, and relates to an insecticide transpiration apparatus capable of transpiring insecticide with utilizing centrifugal force, and air flow grounded on rotation by rotating said cartridge, and making it possible to transpire insecticide continuously from the chemical-impregnated material at a fixed transpiration rate and for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of an insecticide transpiration apparatus for transpiring and dispersing insecticide throughout a closed space (e.g., a room of a building or an automobile, or the interior of a tent) in order to exterminate harmful insects, such as mosquitoes and gnats, include apparatuses transpiring insecticide from mosquito-repellent incense, an electric mosquito-repellent mat, a liquid type electric mosquito-repellent unit, etc. by utilizing thermal energy. Generally speaking, insecticide transpiration apparatuses of this type use open fire or electrical energy as a thermal energy source; they are sometimes hard to use from the viewpoint of safety and of securing a power source capable of generating sufficient thermal energy. For example, where use of open fire is dangerous and there is no power source available as in the case of the interior of a tent, it is desirable to use an apparatus capable of transpiring and dispersing a sufficient amount of insecticide at room temperature.
Apparatuses adapted to transpire and disperse insecticide at room temperature without using thermal energy have been proposed; in particular, an apparatus is known which transpires and disperses insecticide at room temperature by utilizing wind force generated by a fan or the like. In an apparatus of this type, in which wind force obtained by a fan or the like is utilized for the transpiration of insecticide, a substantial improvement in insecticide transpiration efficiency is to be expected, as compared to the case in which insecticide (or a chemical impregnated material) is simply allowed to stand for transpiration.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-191862 discloses an apparatus in which granular insecticide-impregnated bodies are accommodated in a still impregnated body accommodating container and in which air from a fan is blown against this to transpire the insecticide while stirring the chemical impregnated material with wind force.
However, the problem with this apparatus is that the chemical impregnated material and the fan are spaced apart too much from each other, so that the wind applied to the chemical impregnated material is rather weak. Thus, in this apparatus, it is difficult for the insecticide to be transpired from the granular substance forming the insecticide-impregnated bodies for a long period of time and at a fixed transpiration rate, and the amount of insecticide transpired decreases with passage of time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-68459 discloses an apparatus which uses a diffusion material formed by putting, in a sealed manner, a transpirable insecticide in a bag or container having a membrane portion consisting of a gas transmitting film or a bag or container having minute pores with breathability; by rotating this diffusion material, the transpirable insecticide is diffused into the air.
In the diffusion material used in this method, however, it is rather difficult to efficiently transpire the insecticide from the entire transpirable insecticide; thus, a decrease in the amount of insecticide transpired with passage of time is inevitable.